


The Season

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Lambert Beauchamp asks his good friend Lady Ellen Fraser to sponsor his niece, Claire, on her presentation at Court. Claire, raised freely in Egypt, is suddenly thrown into the Society, with all their rituals. Feeling a bit lost, she soon will find an anchor in someone close to her, her hostess' son, Jamie.
Relationships: Brian Fraser/Ellen MacKenzie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being reading this book about the Season and Debutantes and I though it would make a nice set up.

_My dearest friend Ellen_

_I hope this letter finds you and your family in good health. I must send you my congratulations on the upcoming wedding of your daughter Jenny, the letter announcing the nuptials brightened my day after a long day on my new excavation. Time flies, does it not? It seems like yesterday Jenny was a young girl playing to be Cleopatra and now she's about to become a married woman._

_I did write to you about another issue, close to my heart. As you know, my beloved niece, Claire, your goddaughter, has just celebrated her 17th birthday and I wish for her to be presented at Court, as a young lady of her status must. But she doesn't have a mother to help her and I don't have a wife either. I wish to ask you if you would take the task on yourself and sponsor Claire at Court and accept her as your guest for the upcoming season._

_Yours truly_

_Lamb_

* * *

_My dear Lamb_

_Thank you for your good wishes. Time does fly, indeed. Sometimes I can't believe I have a son already married, a betrothed daughter and another son entering marriageable age. Sometimes I wish for time to stop and at least keep Young Rabbie as a wee lad. And if I didn't feel old enough, Willie and Mary just announced to us she's with child._

_Of course I will sponsor Claire at her presentation at Court. As her godmother, it's my duty to be there for her, representing the role my old dear friend Julia should have had in such an occasion. I've already sent a telegram to the housekeeper of Broch House in London to prepare a room for her and I'm sending you beside this letter some lovely drawings by Paquin, so Claire can start choosing her presentations dress. She made Jenny's and the result was immaculate. I also booked some classes at Vacani's for her curtsey classes._

_Waiting for news of her arrival on your next letter._

_Yours truly_

_Ellen_


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm going to miss you, Uncle.' Young Claire Beauchamp said as the chauffer moved Claire's luggage into the ship that was going to take her back to England after a whole decade living in Egypt with her uncle.

'I'm going to miss you two.' Lamb Beauchamp hugged his niece. 'But it's time for you to go back to London, and I can't leave the museum and the excavation at the moment.' He wiped a tear from Claire's eyes. 'Don't cry, you'll be fine. Lady Fraser will take care of you, and you'll have fun going to all the parties and events the Season has. You will barely spare a thought on me once the balls start.'

'Of course I will, Uncle.' Claire hugged her uncle again. 'I'll write you as regularly as I can.'

'Looking forward to your letters.' The chauffer came off the ship giving a signal to Lambert to indicate all the stuff was in the ship. 'It's time to go, my dear.' Lambert gave Claire a last hug and kissed her forehead. 'I wish you the best, my dear. Farida, take care of her.' He indicated to Claire's maid, a young Egyptian girl, looking weary on her new European styled clothes.

Claire and Farida walked up the runway to the ship, where an official gallantly greeted them, before take a space on the rails, to look at Lambert and chauffer, still standing, as other families were, on the harbour. Soon voices were heard and the runway was folded up back to the ship and a loud siren signalled the departure of the ship. Children shouted with excitement when the ship started moving and the people down in the harbour started to wave their hands and handkerchiefs to say goodbye to the ship. Claire's eyes filled with tears again as she saw her uncle for the last time, standing there and waving at her, staying there as the harbour of Cairo disappeared on the horizon.

Few days passed and Claire and Farida got into a sort of routine. Farida would wake up Claire and help each other to dress as Farida, who had came to work for Claire from a small village down the Nile, was still unsure about how English women dressed. 

'I still don't know why I can't wear my clothes in London.' Farida said on her thick accent.

'Uncle Lambert thinks it will help you to fit better with the other staff at Broch House.' Claire answered, while trying to hide her Muslim maid and friend's hair onto an European styled cloche hat.

'Still thinking an abaya and a hijab are comfier.' Farida said to Claire, making her laugh. 'Lady Fraser will be OK with be covering my hair, will she?'

'Of course she will.' Claire answered. 'She and her family lived in Egypt for some time, they know the traditions.'

After dress, they would go for breakfast at the restaurant and then to the deck for some reading, or playing croquet. Then lunch, Farida's prayers, followed for more time on the deck and dinner, sometimes having a small show done by the ship's band, and finally back to the room for the night. Claire was one of these afternoons on the deck, reading while Farida was down the cabin, praying. She was just focused on some Kipling when she felt movement around her, a strange man sitting beside her. 'Sorry, but that chair is occupied.'

'I know, I just wanted to talk with you without your little brown friend snooping.' The man told her.

'Farida is my maid and a good friend.' Claire said to the man, standing quickly from her chair. 'I will not consent that kind of vocabulary towards her.'

'Oh, my deepest apologies.' The man stood too. 'I thought your uncle was exaggerating when he talked about your fierceness.'

'You know my uncle?' Claire asked. 

'Yes, Let me introduce myself. Frank Randall, Egyptology professor at Oxford University.' He offered his hand for a shake, but Claire refused. 'I worked with your uncle cataloguing some of the discoveries at the excavation. We actually met each other at the Embassy dinner to celebrate your uncle's new position at the Cairo Museum.'

'I can't recall you.' Claire firmly said.'

'I've noticed.'

Farida appeared from a corner and Claire quickly took her bag. 'Farida is here, I need to go.' She added before run towards the Egyptian girl.

That night as Claire and Farida dinned at the restaurant, the waiter came to their table with a bottle of champagne. 'Miss Beauchamp, for you.'

'We didn't order it.' Claire quickly answered. 

'It's a gift from Mr. Randall there.' The waiter pointed at the man, who quickly bowed his head to her and raised his glass. The waiter gave Claire a handwritten note- A peace offering. Frank Randall. Claire gave back the note to the waiter and ordered him to take the bottle off her table.

'Tell Mr. Randall that I'm sorry, but I can't accept his offering.' Claire said. From that day on, she kept herself even more to herself and Farida, even accompanying her maid during her prayers, as she noticed Mr. Randall watching at her while they were on the deck, or in the restaurant. She was almost relieved when the ship finished her way up the Atlantic Ocean and saw the silhouette of Portsmouth Harbour in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start by being racist and stalking Frank, I bet that would work.


End file.
